El inicio del fin
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: " Kagome, él es tu hermano Sesshomaru "
1. El inicio del fin

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El inicio del fin

Se encontraba una pequeña niña de cuatro años de cabellos azabaches ,cortos, con una diadema y un vestido amarillo con decoraciones de pelotas rojas,jugando con sus muñecas, mientras esperaba la llegada de sus padres, o mejor dicho de su padre. Se encontraba en un cuarto de paredes rosas y una cama de sabanas blancas con flores de cerezo esparcidas alrededor.

"Kagome-chan" escuchó que la llamaron desde la entrada de su habitación. Alzando la mirada se topo con un hombre alto de cabellos platinados y ojos de bronce, que le dedicaba una suave sonrisa y al lado suyo una mujer de cabellos plateados ,al igual que su padre, y ojos de oro, sujetando un bulto entre sus brazos.

La pequeña niña observo, con sus ojos azul profundo, al acompañante de su padre, luego dirigirla, nuevamente, a su progenitor "Hola papi" en su voz infantil mostrando felicidad, junto con una sonrisa.

Pasando su mirada nuevamente a la mujer "Hola" dijo con la misma sonrisa, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo.

El hombre de ojos bronce, sin perder su sonrisa, le hizo señas "Ven, Kagome, te quiero presentar a alguien" dijo mientras señalaba los brazos de la mujer.

Acercándose a la susodicha, la mujer de cabellos plata se bajo a su nivel, mientras destapaba, un poco, su paquete. Sorprendida la pequeña, se asomo, para ver dos ojos de oro ,igual al de la mujer, mirándola con idéntica curiosidad.

"Kagome, él es tu hermano Sesshomaru"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esta historia sera contada en pequeños pedazos, asique no seran capitulos largos pero creo que sera uno de los mas rapidos que podre hacer, espero dejen sus comentarios, dependiendo de la popularidad de esta historia la ire actualizando, sino la dejare entre una de mis ultimas prioridades y me dedicare a los mas populares, para terminarlos rápido.

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	2. curiosidad

El inicio del fin

En un cuarto color verde, se encontraba Kagome asomada sobre la cuna ,que estaba en medio de la habitación, mirando al bebe que su padre lo presento como su hermano. Durmiendo tranquilamente con una sabana beige sobre él.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, cruzo uno de los brazos y se recargo sobre él para seguir viendo lo dormir, curiosa, extendió el otro brazo tratando de tocarlo, pero, no lo alcanzó. Soltó un resoplido y busco alrededor por ayuda, cuando en la esquina vio un banquito, corriendo hacia el, lo tomó y lo coloco al lado de la cuna.

Al encontrarse en la parte superior de la cuna, se agacho y extendió el brazo nuevamente, tocándole el poco cabello de plata que tenía, suavemente, paso a tocarle los cachetes regordetes, trazándoles con dulzura. El bebe sintiéndose ser tocado, se agito y trato ,con sus pequeñas manos, alejar la molestia de su sueño. Dando una risa la niña nuevamente lo tocó.

"Eres muy suavecito" susurro al pequeño, que aún permanecía dormido.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" escucho tras suyo. Dejando al bebe, dio media vuelta para observar a la mujer de ojos dorados.

"Vine a ver a Ses-Seshimumaro" intento pronunciar el nombre del bebe, mirando hacia abajo en la mayor concentración para decirlo.

La dama dio una suave sonrisa "Sesshomaru" ganando la atención de la niña, la cual asintió y le dio una sonrisa.

"Es mejor que lo dejes dormir" mientras cruzaba los brazos y la niña le asentía nuevamente, se bajaba del banco y se iba caminando hacia donde estaba la ojos dorado.

Deteniéndose frente a ella, se le quedo observando y de repente arrugo el entrecejo. La mujer se le quedo viendo extrañada al verla tan concentrada y pensativa, moviendo la cara curiosamente y alzando una ceja, espero pacientemente lo que iba a decir.

Mirándola nuevamente, registrándola de arriba abajo, no pudo más "¿Dónde está tu panza?" pregunto curiosamente moviendo de lado la cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

Sorprendida, se le quedo mirando y después de un momento, le colocó una mano en la cabeza "esa es una buena pregunta" suavemente le menciono, mientras aparecía una sonrisa burlona "pregúntale a tu padre, él sabrá responderte mucho mejor que yo"

Kagome le dedico una sonrisa "está bien" mientras corría mas allá de ella al estudio de su padre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

bueno aqui les dejo otro capi, realmente no espero fama de esta historia, pero, solo lo hago como la historia del perro y la de bebe para tener un rato de risa. Me dijaron un comentario donde decian que el perro no habia avanzado el motivo es que primero estoy haciendo cosas divertidas donde pasan ahora por alli del capitulo 7 u 8 empezare a hacerlo un poco mas serio y ya comenzare a revelar varias cosas, varias incognitas allí.

En esta solo sera para divertirme pero advierto después ya no va hacer tanto para divertirse e igualmente de una vez advierto que esta historia sera un incesto, al principio sera el gusto de un lado e Inuyasha vendra mas adelante, si quieresn estar bien los primeros capitulos seran puro juego ya cuando empiece a ponerle como que mas serio donde se muestren los sentimientos les advirtire un capitulo antes, para los que no quieran continuar leyendo, mientras sientanse libres de entrar para recibir una risa.

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	3. Kagome

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El inicio del fin

"Ka-go-me, Ka-go-me" repetía la pequeña niña en frente del bebe ,que se encontraba en su silla. Kagome estaba frustrada por no tener excito de que diga su nombre y, solamente, el pequeño crio se le quedara viendo curiosamente. Soltando un bufido, viro la cara hacia un hombre sentado en un sillón.

"¿Por qué no dice mi nombre?" le pregunto.

"Puede ser que no le gusta tu nombre" respondió juguetonamente.

La pequeña de cabello azabache, abrió sorprendida los ojos mirando a su padre, de allí al bebe y después a su "madre", regresando su mirada nuevamente al bebe "¿No te gusta mi nombre?" dijo triste.

"¿No le gusta mi nombre?" con húmedos ojos les hizo la pregunta, mientras le temblaban los labios.

El hombre de ojos de bronce abrió los ojos pasmado por la reacción de la pequeña, sin saber que hacer "...Yo…no quise…yo…" tartamudeo al ver en tal condiciones a su hija.

La mujer de cabellos plateados, volteó la cabeza para verlo "Bien hecho Touga" sarcásticamente soltó, al ver una lagrima que se escurría de uno de los ojos zafiros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	4. No llores

El inicio del fin

Kagome miraba como su padre caminaba en un circulo constante, arrullando a su hermano, tratando de parar su gran llanto, sin excito alguno. Viendo como se resignaba y lo regresaba a la carriola, sentándose en un sillón en frente de ella.

"Por favor, deja de llorar" suplico, esperando que no continuara, pero, bajo la cabeza al ver ningún resultado de lo pedido.

La pequeña de ojos zafiros se acerco y miro al bebe llorando, las lagrimas le escurrían por todo su pequeño rostro, mientras se le ponían las cejas rojas por el esfuerzo. Tapándose los oídos, siguió observando a su bebe-hermano.

"¿Por qué llora?" le pregunto a su papá.

Mirando a su hija, luego a su hijo y otra vez a su hija, le contesto "no se" mirando nuevamente a su pequeño, sintiendo ganas de llorar junto a él "voy a buscar una sirvienta, tal vez ella tenga alguna idea de que hacer" dijo resignado, mientras salía.

Kagome se le quedo viendo a Sesshomaru ,que todavía estaba llorando, de arriba abajo, dando una mueca, alejo sus manos de sus oídos y recogió al bebe de su cuna. Agitándolo suavemente ,como había visto hacer a su padre y madre, tratando de calmarlo mejor posible.

Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, le empezó a hacer sonidos raros, y hacerle gestos, consiguiendo como resultado que el pequeño crio comenzara a calmar su llanto y se le quedara viendo, luego mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se comenzara a reír. Feliz, la pequeña acerco mas su rostro al de su hermano, el cual, calmo su risa y extendió sus bracitos tratando de agarrar sus ojos.

Riéndose libremente, acerco más su rostro y el pequeño, pasaba sus ojos dorados de sus ojos a su cabello. En una mano agarro su cabello y la otra trataba de agarrar uno de sus ojos. La niña de cabellos azabaches acerco su nariz a su cabello, oliendo su suave olor.

"Hueles bonito" alegremente menciono, mientras alzaba su rostro de su cabello y hacia que la soltara, mirando aún lado, Kagome vio a su progenitor en la puerta "mira papi, dejo de llorar" menciono alegre, mostrándole al bebe entretenido con una de sus manos en su boca.

Touga se le quedo mirando a su hija, había regresado en el momento que dejo de oír el lagrimear de su bebe y el resultado fue ver a una pequeña Kagome haciéndole gestos, haciéndolo reír y de allí ganando curiosidad por la diferencia del color de ojos y cabellos de su hermana.

Formándose una sonrisa en su rostro, se le quedo viendo al par _Me alegro que se entiendan_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Se despide su amiga**

**Kigami Aizawa  
**


End file.
